


Hell on a horse

by WishaDream



Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Couple, Cute, F/F, First Love, Floating - Freeform, Fluff, Horseback Riding, Insecurity, Kara is worried, Love, Magic, Romance, Sequel, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Slow Romance, Sweet, Teen Romance, Worries, Worry, comes after christmas special, date, kiss, other than that lena does magic, set up for rest of short story series, short sequel, technically together but haven't yet discussed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Kara and Lena go on a horseback ride and find a cave.Continuing the Supercorp High school witch AU.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Hurts like Hell Bonus Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840009
Kudos: 45





	Hell on a horse

The wind rushed past, blowing Kara’s hair back as she road through the forest on Krypton.

Riding was always so freeing, giving her a feeling like flying. Before Lena it was the closest she’d ever come to experiencing the sensation.

Speaking of Lena, she could feel a tightness in her chest as she tried to take in a deep breath. The tightness coming from how firmly the witch’s arms were wrapped around her waist.

“Lena, you don’t have to hold so tight.”

She could feel the girl’s head bob in acknowledgement, but her arms didn’t loosen in the slightest.

“I’m starting to see spots, Lena.”

The girl’s hold immediately loosened as she felt the other girl’s body shift back from hers, creating space between them.

“Woah, Krypton. Woah.”

The horse came to a stop as Kara turned slightly in the saddle to look back at her pale friend. She was looking even paler as her eyes were tightly shut as if she was looking through her spider’s eyes.

“Hey, we can take a break here.”

“Oh, uh, okay.”

Lena looked relieved as Kara jumped down, getting in position to help the other girl down. Once on the ground Lena wobbled for a moment, as Kara kept her hands on her until she found her legs.

“That was…something,” Lena’s smile wavered.

“I’m glad you at least tried it. Do you hate it? Never want to do it again. Hate me for even asking you?”

Lena laughed, relaxing slightly, ‘No. It’s just a lot. To--,” she glanced back at the horse, “—a lot to experience all at once. But it’s worth it to spend time with you.”

Kara smiled. That was all she really wanted, to share this experience with Lena. To show her why she loved Krypton and riding so much. But from the frazzled look in Lena’s eyes, she doubted she completely understood.

Then, the ride wasn’t only about showing Lena why she loved horses. It was also a way to get Lena to open up about her own likes and desires. She hadn’t shared any more of them since the Christmas kiss. And that had been over a month ago.

Kara hated to admit, but Lena knew more about her than she knew about Lena. The girl came to her house almost every weekend for dinner and spent many days after school hanging out with her. And though Lena had once offered to show Kara her room, she had yet to extend the invitation and Kara wasn’t sure if she should press the issue.

From the few things Lena said about her family, it seemed like her home life wasn’t the best. Perhaps she didn’t want to bring Kara into it. But she also rarely spoke about her mother, whom she clearly loved, other than the time she’d admitted to learning magic from her before she passed. Other than that, Kara knew next to nothing about Lena’s life before meeting her.

Was there a reason Lena didn’t talk about her past? Some hidden trauma or regret she was not ready to share with Kara.

But why wasn’t she ready?

Lena knew everything about Kara. All her fears. Her mistakes. Her pain.

Was it Kara? Did Lena not trust her with her secrets? She feared Kara couldn’t handle them and would leave her. But if Lena could stay with Kara knowing all that she’d done…did she think Kara wasn’t strong enough to stay with her?

Kara felt her heart race with uncertainty as her breathing sped up. If she couldn’t be there for Lena, would their relationship go any further than these small moments here and now? Could they really make it past the big things like Kara’s own past trauma?

Were they really making it past those things or were they just fooling themselves?

“Hey,” Lena sensed the rising panic in Kara’s chest as she rubbed her back. Of course she sensed it. She always knew exactly what Kara was feeling. They had a special connection. But it was only on Lena’s side.

Was it one sided because Kara was more open than Lena? Because she showed more of herself, shared more of herself, but Lena didn’t trust Kara enough to give herself fully to Kara.

Agh!

She felt the urge to scream as she pressed her hands to either side of her head. The thoughts were rushing through her mind, bringing more and more thoughts with them till she was overwhelmed and dizzy.

“Hey, hey,” Lena rubbed her back as she said soothingly, “It’s okay. Just breathe. Breathe. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Kara’s eyes stung. She didn’t want to feel this way. Not about herself. Not about Lena.

Clenching her jaw she forced herself to calm down. Told herself it was best not to say anything. Voicing her fears would only hurt Lena. Best just to hide the fears away until she could figure out some way to erase them completely from her mind.

Her breathing was calmer as she shifted her eyes to look at Lena. The girl wasn’t looking at her anymore, her gaze fixed on something behind her.

Turning back, she spotted the mouth of a cave.

“Oh, that’s—I didn’t know there were caves around here.”

“Yeah,” Lena sounded like her mind was elsewhere. As if in a daze she walked closer to the cave, her eyes moving up and around the cave’s mouth, “Yeah, this is it.”

Kara came to stand next to her as she peered into the darkness. While she’d gotten over her aversion to spiders, darkness was still something that made her skin crawl. More the things lurking in the shadows than the shadows themselves.

“Uh, what’s it?”

Lena smiled to herself, “This cave. I’ve been here before with my mother.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. When I was younger we’d come here to collect special cave mushrooms for spells. I was too young to remember how to get here after she passed, but I remember this. This is the cave.”

She smiled, holding out her hand for Kara.

Looking past her, Kara’s gaze fixed on the shadows. On the unknown things hiding within. Her eyes came back to Lena who smiled in a way that said I’ll protect you.

Kara took her hand. Lena hadn’t let her down yet.

It was only after they were in the cave that she realized, “It’s pretty dark and we don’t have any flash--.”

Before she could finish, Lena snapped her fingers as an orb of light appeared above her hand. A glowing orb that floated above her fingertips.

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

In the light cast on Lena’s face she saw her smile, “There’s still a lot about me you don’t know.”

Kara felt her heart rate increase at the implications.

As they continued on, Kara pressed her lips together, unsure exactly how to bring it up.

“You know, you’re right. There is still a lot I don’t know about you.”

All she could hear was the steady padding of their feet on the stony ground and a steady dripping of water in the distance.

In the silence she heard Lena’s voice, soft like a whisper as she said, “The last time I was here with my mother the flowers were already in full bloom. She made me a flower crown before we came inside. Dubbed me the queen of the fairies,” her smile was soft though tinged with sadness.

The cave seemed to have a magic all its own which worked to loosen the girl’s heart and lips as Lena continued to share tales from her younger years. “My mother would often take me out searching for various herbs. She said nature was a better teacher than the classroom. She said if you paid enough attention you could learn everything from nature. Life, love, death,” a small smile.

Kara squeezed her hand, getting Lena’s smile to brighten slightly.

As they continued on together, Lena continuing to share little anecdotes from her childhood, Kara found that the darkness didn’t bother her as much. Even as they traveled deeper, just having Lena’s hand in hers made the shadows seem less frightening.

Just when she was starting to think the cave would go on forever they reached the end. In the cavern stalactites dripped water down into a pool of water that shimmered like liquid obsidian in the light cast by the orb.

Looking around she saw nothing else

“Where are the mushrooms?”

Lena smiled as she pointed at the water, “Down there.”

Before she could ask for clarification Lena started wading in. Kara felt her heart in her throat as she realized they were going swimming. In a cave pool. In the dark. All Lena had to do was look back, smiling at her, and Kara found her chest swell with courage as she waded after.

Lena’s light orb floated ahead of them through the water, lighting the way through the cave tunnel up to the surface of the water.

Kara took a deep breath as her head broke the surface. Her heart was still pounding with adrenaline as she felt her lips shiver from the chill water. Lena floated in front of her, wading closer as she wore a concerned frown.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Don’t worry, we’re here.”

Lena waved her hand in the air as the orb suddenly went out. Without meaning to Kara let out a surprised yip as they were plunged in darkness. Just as she was staring to shiver for a reason other than the cold her eyes adjusted to the darkness as she noticed a glowing around them. Looking up she saw the ceiling of the cave was covered in glowing—

“Mushrooms!”

In the glow of the fungi she could see Lena’s smile as she gazed into her eyes.

The glow from the mushrooms reflected in the water making it look like they were swimming in starlight with th night’s sky shining above.

Lena swam in closer as she told her, “Hold on.”

Kara placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders, feeling the water move around them as they started to float out of the water. Before they exited completely she placed her feet on top of Lena’s as the girl wrapped her arms around her. Water dripped off them making the stars below spin with ripples in the water.

They floated higher and higher till she could see the gills of the mushrooms.

“I thought you said you couldn’t fly.”

“With you I can.”

They started to sway like they were slow dancing to a song played only for them.

In the glow from the mushrooms Kara recognized the look in Lena’s eyes. It was the same one she’d worn the night she’d kissed Kara at Christmas.

And kiss was what they did as Kara felt like the stars were exploding around them. When she opened her eyes she realized they were, as the mushrooms released their glowing spores into the air.

“Everything with you is like magic.”

Lena smiled as she whispered, “You’re the one that’s magic.”

Then they kissed again as it felt to Kara like they were glowing, the light of their love shining out, chasing away the shadows and fears held within. And in that moment Kara felt at peace held in the arms of the woman she…

The shadows crept back into her heart. 

The End.


End file.
